Drops of Blood
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Hinata is an 8th grader at Konoha Middle School and her life sucks. To her father and sister she's more like a slave than a family member. It also doesn't help that Naruto thinks she's invisible. Aside from her friend Kiba a sharp blade is her only relief
1. Lily, The Death Flower

A/N: I know I have some unfinished stories but I thought I just had to write this one! This is actually the second time I've written this, the first time I decided I made Naruto and Hinata to friendly so I didn't post it and this one was born. Well anyways, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously.

**

* * *

**

Drops of Blood

Chapter 1

Warm red blood seeped from the incision on her pale wrist. On the floor there was a mixture of blood and tears.

She wanted to die. There was just so much pain, so much abuse.

"Hinata! Get ready for school you worthless child."

School, Naruto was at school. But yet the thing she loved the most caused her the most pain. If maybe he actually treated her like a person rather than an invisible wall it would be better.

She fixed up her wound and headed down to make breakfast.

"Hinata! My coffee is cold and your sister's oatmeal is too sweet! Fix it!"

Hiashi smacked her across the face causing her to fall to the floor.

Hinata fixed the problems and went to cover up her already developing bruise with make-up. (A/N: Ok, it wouldn't be a really nasty bruise yet but it's start turning colors a little.)

After that she went off to school.

* * *

Her first class was social studies. (A/N: She's like in 8th grade here.)

She took her seat in the back. She was the first one there as usual.

Eventually the classroom began to become full with students.

"So Sakura, I was thinking-" Naruto sat on the closest desk to him which happened to be Hinata's.

"No Naruto, and get off Hinata's desk!"

Naruto jumped off her desk. "Oh sorry Hinata."

"It's fine." She mumbled.

Naruto pressed forward in his conversation with Sakura as they took their seats.

Hinata sighed.

"What a jerk Hinata!"

It was Kiba.

"Oh, good morning Kiba."

"I can't believe he'd sit on your desk and be so stupid not to know you were there."

"It's fine Kiba."

"If you say so."

Kakashi walked in late as usual.

"Ok guys let's get to work."

"What?! No lame excuse?!" Naruto called out.

"Nope not today."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Nothing? Not even 'I had to help an old lady cross the street'?"

"Nope, now get to work. Chapter 13 review."

Naruto pouted, this day was bound to turn out bad.

* * *

Hinata had health next.

"Ok class today we start were we left off." (A/N: See my sister told me all about health so I was prepared but other people didn't feel so at ease about it, Janet, lol.)

The class went by quick. (A/N: I won't mention the subject, I don't want to gross you out.)

Hinata had art next with Kiba.

* * *

"Ok class, your next project is to use colors and objects to express your deepest feelings. Today you should start your sketch and decided on the colors you want."

Kiba drew a pack of dogs and used colors such as red, white, and black.

"That looks great Kiba."

"Thanks." Kiba peered over at hers, the background was to be black with raindrops but in the center there was to be a white lily with stripes.

"Wow! That's going to look amazing Hinata!"

"Thank you Kiba."

"I understand the pale white lily but what's with the red stripes, rain drops, and black background?"

Hinata was silent, the red stood for the pain and blood, the rain was actually tears, and the black background was for the secrets and lies that no one saw.

"It's nothing Kiba."

Kiba shrugged and went to get final copy supplies.

* * *

The next hour was for lunch.

Hinata sat with Kiba and Shino.

Naruto was following Sakura per usual and Sakura was following around Sasuke.

"That guy disgusts me."

Hinata turned to Kiba.

"He is on the annoying side." Shino commented.

"Today he acted as if Hinata didn't even exist."

"I said it was fine Kiba."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was finally the last hour of the day, math.

Hinata sat in back. (A/N: Good boys and girls get to sit in the back! Well, most of the time.)

Naruto was forced by their teacher, Iruka, to sit in the front.

"Ok class, we're going to do some review on algebraic equations today."

Naruto was talking non-stop to Sakura who was ignoring him as always.

"Naruto! I've had enough of this. If you refuse to obey my rules then I'll just have to move you."

Iruka scanned the class room.

"Ah, Naruto I want you to sit next to Hinata."

Hinata blushed a little but tried to hide it.

Naruto sighed and sat next to Hinata.

"Good, now let's begin."

* * *

A/N: Ok, a little depressing but still. Is it worthy to review? Please, please, please!


	2. The Pawn

A/N: Wow! I'm so happy that so many people liked it! Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I am continuing to not own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Drops of Blood

Chapter 2

When she got home she immediately was sent to do chores while her father and younger sister watched tv.

"Hinata! You haven't cleaned the kitchen floor yet you despicable child!"

"Yes father."

"Hanabi never, ever be like your worthless sister."

"Yes father." Hanabi smiled.

After Hinata finished her chores to her father's liking she went up stairs to finish her homework.

* * *

It was late by the time she got to bed and she was exhausted.

She fell down into the sheets of her bed.

She turned her radio on and it played softly.

She clutched the white sheets as blood dripped from her healing wrist wound.

Why was this happening to her? There were so many other kids in the world that had happy families but here she was, the eldest Hyuga child. Everyone expected her to have a perfect life, but they knew nothing about the real ways of Haishi Hyuga.

Silent tears soaked into the sheets along with the blood.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was stretched out on the couch watching tv. It was already way past mid-night.

The door swung open and Jiriya and another woman stumbled in.

"What? Why are you still up kid?"

"Uh I should probably go." The woman scurried out.

"No! Wait!" Jiriya called down the hall.

Jiriya eventually gave up and slammed the door.

"Damn, why the hell did I get stuck with you? I wish your father would have had a different guardian in mind."

"I'm sorry my father died and I have to screw up your life." Naruto said in a melancholy tone.

"I wasn't serious kid. Take it easy."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

* * *

It was raining the next morning.

She changed her bandages and went down to prepare breakfast.

"Hinata the syrup is warm."

"Sorry father, I'll fix it."

"No! I don't want it. Hanabi and I will pick something up on the way." He threw the pancakes at her and the plate shattered on the floor.

"Now look at what you did! Clean it up!" He pushed her into the plate shards.

Haishi and Hanabi left Hinata on the floor in the kitchen.

With a sigh she cleaned it up, went to change clothes, and then headed off the school.

* * *

Hinata sat alone in the class room before class as usual. To her surprise Naruto was the next in and he seemed troubled.

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh, good morning."

He sat down and turned to Hinata.

"I know this seems kind of random but I really need someone to talk to who'll really listen."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Do wish you'd never been born and that everything you do just screws things up more?"

Hinata was shocked, that was her exact feelings about life.

"What am I kidding, there's no way a girl like you could feel that way."

"Well-"

"Hey Naruto I need to ask you something!" Sakura interrupted her and ran to Naruto.

* * *

Next Hinata had P.E. (A/N: She changes between P.E. and health.)

Hinata went into the locker room and changed into her gym uniform. (A/N: Evil gym clothes, grrrr!)

Her bandages were now visible so she had to come up with an excuse. She'd say she was carrying a pair of scissors and fell. That was a good excuse.

After changing she headed to the gym.

Usually the guys would usually sit together on the right half of the bleachers and the girls would sit to the left with a few exceptions. (A/N: This is just how it is at my school, I'm not totally sure why.)

Kiba was one of those exceptions.

"Hey Hinata what happened to your wrist?"

"Huh? Oh, I fell while carrying a pair of scissors."

"Damn, that must have hurt! Have you had the doctor check it out?"

"Umm, no. My father said it would be fine."

"What about that bruise on your face?"

"I'll be fine Kiba."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you Kiba. But you shouldn't worry about me."

The gym teachers came in and took role then they started their track unit. (A/N: I HATE track. Especially the high jump. Grrrr!)

Today they had to run the 200 meter dash. (A/N: Is that what it's called?)

They had to pair up to run so Kiba was against Hinata.

There were multiple rumors spreading about Hinata's wrist.

"Gosh people make me sick." Kiba growled.

"Don't worry Kiba."

Kiba didn't listen. "Hey! Can't some one have an accident with a blade?! It's like none of you have ever tripped before. Damn!" He called out.

The whispers stopped.

"Thank you Kiba."

Kiba just gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

Naruto sat in math. He knew that that wound was no accident. He could tell by the bruise on her face, it took the slight shape of a hand.

Sakura walked in and headed straight to Naruto's desk.

"Do you have you answer yet?"

"Oh yeah! Of course Sakura, I'd love to go out with you."

Hinata couldn't believe it, was she hearing right?

Sakura smiled, to her he would be just a pawn that she could play with to get what she wanted.

"Great so are you going to be my date to Ino's party tomorrow night?"

Hinata went blank, now her life truly sucked. Before she believed that she had a chance, a slim one, but at least a chance.

"Yeah, I'll go but I think there's something wrong Hinata."

"Listen Naruto, I'm your girlfriend now and Hinata has no place in your life now."

"Oh."

* * *

Hinata came home to find her father, sister, cousin Neji, and her uncle Hizashi.

"Hello Hinata." Her uncle greeted.

"Hello uncle."

"That's some bruise you have there."

Hinata placed her hand over the mark.

Hizashi looked at his twin.

"How would you like to come stay with me for a little while? Maybe a year or two?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hiashi, things will be better this way."

He nodded.

"Neji, go help Hinata get her stuff."

* * *

A/N: Naruto is an idiot. There, I said it. Sakura's just trying to use him. Anyways, that will change. Ok, well if you review I'll love you forever and ever. lol.


	3. Homecoming

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Hinata gets the 'privilege' of returning home. And you thought Hinata's life would be better, muhaha! Ok, crazy moment over.

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Drops of Blood

Chapter 3

--2 years later--

Hinata sat next to Neji at the church. She was surprised that Neji was able to hold up so well. His father had just been killed in a car accident the last week.

"Hinata, you realize that after this, we have to go live with your father."

It had dawned on Hinata before but she'd never really given it actual thought.

"Yeah."

The funeral was over and the two left.

* * *

Hinata sat her bags down on the hard wood floor.

Her room hadn't changed.

Nothing had been touched.

The blood stains were still there as if haunting her.

The letter opener that she'd used to cut flesh so many times was covered with old blood.

She fell back on her bed and sighed.

"Hinata, there is dinner to be made." Her father called through the door.

She stood and opened the door.

"I'm kind of tired father."

He glared at her.

They said he'd change but she knew better and went to make dinner.

The four of them sat around the table.

"You two will begin school on Monday. Are you prepared?"

"Yes father."

"Yeah."

"Good, I've missed you Hinata."

Hinata nodded, it was more like he missed her work.

"Which reminds me, there is some laundry to be done."

Hinata nodded.

"Why does she have to do the laundry?"

"Neji, I don't know how your father managed things in your house but as for mine if you don't work you don't eat."

"What about Hanabi." Hinata muttered.

"Don't you dare question me." Haishi hit Hinata on the jaw.

"Sorry father."

"Now listen you two, this is my home and you will do as you are told!" Haishi threw his chair at Hinata and Neji and went upstairs. Hanabi followed behind.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." Tears were building up in her eyes.

"Hinata?"

"I knew he couldn't change. Just leave me alone."

Neji nodded and headed to his room.

Hinata slumped against the counter.

"I thought I was finally out of hell."

She took the knife of the counter and slit open both wrists.

She saw the blood begin the flow.

"What am I doing? As Neji says, you can't change destiny." She grabbed dish rags and wrapped them around her wrist.

"Maybe one day my destiny will take a turn."

* * *

Monday came and the Hyuga's went to school. Hinata and Neji both went to Konoha High School. Hinata was a grade lower than Neji though.

She recognized a lot of faces and a few recognized her but there was a bigger gossip subject spreading.

Naruto practically fell into his seat.

He let out a heavy sigh and banged his head down against his desk.

"Come on dude it's not all that bad. If she's going to fool around on you then your better off alone."

Kiba jumped over a few desks and took his place next to Naruto.

"Dude I heard about you and Sakura." (A/N: They're friends now!)

Naruto groaned.

"Sorry."

"It's just she was planning to do this from the beginning. She didn't ask me out because of love."

"There are thousands of other fish in the sea. Besides you may have to deal with heart ache but she made you popular which will increase your chances."

The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Ok sit, shut up, and listen to the announcements."

No one ever listened to the announcements so the guys just sat around and made fun of the principle, Tsunade.

Hinata hurried down the hall to her first class.

She had to admit she was pretty nervous.

She stood in front of the English II door.

Slowly she opened the door and stepped in.

"You must be the new girl Ms. Tsunade told me about."

"Yes, I'm Hyuga Hinata."

The entire class was watching her, even Naruto.

She looked amazing in a pair of dark jeans, a purple tank top, and a white jacket over it.

"Damn, Hinata looks amazing. He hair's grown out and everything." Kiba whispered.

Naruto just stared.

"You can take a seat right there." The teacher pointed to a desk in the back corner.

The announcements ended and class started.

The bell rang and Naruto decided to talk to Hinata. She used to listen even though they weren't friends. Not to mention maybe he could make Sakura jealous by hanging around with her. (A/N: Gosh Naruto! Use the golden rule!!)

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh, hi Naruto."

"So you're going to our school now huh?" (A/N: Duh...)

"Yeah."

"Well I gotta get to class but maybe we could talk later?"

"Sure."

"Well see ya."

* * *

Hinata got into the lunch line behind the guys.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba smiled.

"Hello Kiba. How are you?"

"Great!"

"Oh hello again Hinata." Naruto smiled.

Kiba gave Naruto a quizzical look.

"So Hinata, there's this party going on Friday at Ino's place, you wanna go with me?"

Kiba was in total shock. It was just a few hours ago that Naruto was all upset over Sakura. He had a funny feeling.

"I'd love to." Hinata was sure her father would be out that day.

"Great."

Kiba didn't like this, there was just something fishy going on.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you liked the chapter and please keep reviewing!


	4. The Date

A/N: Well here's the new chapter! It seems like a filler chapter at some points so I'm sorry. I'm kinda sad that the las chapter only had two reviews (

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yet…jk

**

* * *

**

Drops of Blood

Chapter 4

It was the day of Ino's party and Naruto was ecstatic. He knew Sakura and Sasuke were going to be there.

"Hey Hinata are you excited about the party tonight?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course."

"Naruto can I speak with you?" Kiba interrupted them.

The two went to the other side of the book shelf.

"What the hell are you doing to Hinata?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you're not asking her out because you like her."

"What?! How do you know? Maybe I do like her."

"I just don't want her getting hurt Naruto, she's a good friend ok?"

"Don't worry Kiba." Naruto said as he walked back to Hinata.

* * *

Kiba was over at Hinata's house as she got ready.

"Kiba, can you tell me which one is better?"

She held up two outfits.

"The one on the left."

Hinata changed in the bathroom.

She came out dressed in a jean skirt, a blue long sleeved shirt, and her hair down.

"Nice Hinata."

"Really?"

"Yeah, um can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Don't let Naruto fool you. I get a bad feeling about him."

"Aren't you guys friends?"

"Yeah, but still."

The doorbell rang and Hinata hurried down the stair to answer it.

Kiba stood at the top of the stairs as she opened the door.

Naruto stepped in.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Hey Naurto, I need a ride." Kiba called.

"Not surprising. Get down here!"

Naruto and Kiba were dressed similarly. Both were wearing a pair of jeans and a Konoha High Hoodie.

The three got into Naruto's car and headed off to the party.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were making out on the couch when Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata arrived.

"Hey Sakura." Ino tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on Ino I'm busy."

"Yeah yeah, but isn't that Hinata Hyuga with Naruto? Looks like he got over you quick."

Sakura sat up for a moment.

"Good for him."

Naruto kept a firm grip around Hinata's waist causing her to blush.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes thank you."

Naruto left her side and she stood with Kiba.

"Get me one too sweetie!" Kiba teased.

"Kiba, why is everyone staring at me?"

"I think it's because you're Naruto's date. He and Sakura used to be a big thing and the fact that he's over her already is a shocker."

"Oh."

Naruto came back and handed Kiba and Hinata a can of pop.

Naruto led Hinata toward the other couch.

They sat down together and all eyes were on the two. Naruto pretended not to notice.

He was rather busy running his hands through her hair and all around her body.

He placed his hands on her wrists and was about to roll up her sleeves when she pulled away.

"What wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Naruto was confused. He thought back to junior high. He remembered the bandages on her wrists.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?" She decided to play dumb.

"Nothing, never mind. Do wanna leave, it's boring here?"

"Um, sure."

Naruto took her hand and left, after telling Kiba.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"Do you like ramen?"

"Ramen? Yes."

"Great we'll go get some ramen then."

* * *

They pulled in and got some. It was already dark.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"My father said as long as my chores got done he doesn't care what time."

"Ok, then why don't we go to my apartment and watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Hinata got home around midnight.

In her opinion Naruto did an ok job on their 'date' even if it was a little unorganized.

She yawned and decided to go to bed.

* * *

A/N: Okie dokie! Thanks everyone for reading, please review. I'll try to update asap but I'm back at school now and time is strapped. Anywho, I love you all, bye. lol


	5. Escaping Hell

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Drops Of Blood

Chapter 5

A few months had past and Naruto and Hinata had grown closer.

The problems between Hinata and her father continued to get worse though.

The wrist cutting also continued.

"Hey Hinata, can I come over to your house tonight?" Naruto kissed the girl's forehead.

"Yeah, my dad is gone for the entire weekend."

"Great so I'll be there around seven."

* * *

"Hinata! I'm about to leave and you can't even have this house clean!" Her father pulled her by the hair and slammed her into the dish cabinet causing the dishes to fall on her.

He then left.

Hinata ran to her room.

Tears were pouring from her sensitive eyes and she reached for the letter opener. This time it was both wrists.

At the sound of the door bell she hastily bandaged her wrists and ran down the stairs.

To her surprise it was Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"Hey I just came by to ask you something."

His eyes trailed to her loose bandages. A trail of blood streamed to the floor.

"What the hell?!" He reached for her wrist only to be pushed away.

"You wouldn't understand Kiba!" She scurried up the stairs.

Kiba was in a state of shock.

He then walked up to her room.

She was sitting on her bed in a pink tank-top and a pair of gray shorts.

Blood still seeping through her bandages.

He sat next to her and tightened her bandages.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say?"

"Hinata I don't like it when you get hurt, what's going on?"

Tears fell down her face.

She had cuts on her shoulders and face as well as some bruises.

"My God, does your father abuse you?"

"Kiba, everyday since I was in elementary school I wished I could die, just to get rid of the pain. Truthfully I guess I'm afraid to die. Then I went to live with my uncle but he died. Now I'm dating Naruto to feel special."

"Hinata, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Naruto is only dating you to get back at Sakura."

Hinata sighed. "I know."

"You what?"

"I've known since the day he asked me to Ino's party."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Kiba look around. I live in hell. To actually experience heaven, even just a little, is amazing."

"Well if that makes you happy then I'm ok with that Hinata."

"Thank you Kiba. You know our friendship also puts me heaven. I'm glad you were always there for me."

"No problem Hinata. I should probably get going."

He stood and headed for the door.

"By the way, try to keep your wounds clean."

* * *

About a half hour later Naruto showed up.

Neji let him in.

Hinata was lying on her bed when he arrived, she'd totally forgotten he was coming over.

"Hey Hinata." He laid down next to her on the bed.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Did you forget about or date?"

"Can we just lay he for a little while?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope."

He peered over to try and see her face but instead saw her wrists.

"What happened to you wrists?!"

"I cut them."

"Wait, as in suicide cut them?"

Hinata nodded, she just didn't care anymore.

"Why?!"

Hinata remained silent.

"Oh, I remember now. Your father abuses you."

Hinata faced him in utter shock.

"I found out in 8th Grade. Why haven't you reported it?"

"Somehow my father will find a way to weasel himself out of it. He's powerful."

"Hinata, I want to help you!"

"Huh?"

"You can come back to my apartment and stay with Jiraiya and me. Jiraiya will make sure you're safe while the police come."

She stared at him. If there was one thing she knew it was that she loved him and she was willing to trust him.

"Ok Naruto."

"Great, let's go."

The two left blindly not knowing what kind of crazy road was ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Only a few more chapters left. Probably two. As to when the next time I'll be able to update, I have no clue. Being back at school I have almost no time, especially since it's Septemeber. Friday I have a thing at a friend's house, then I have church events saturday and sunday, then it's back to school, and then my sister is getting married that next saturday. Ugh, I'm tired just thinking about it. Anywho, thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Love?

A/N: Finally! I've finally updated! I hate being in school but at the same time I love it! There's so little time to write but at the same time there's so much inspiration! I'll try to do better on my updates, sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Drops of Blood

Chapter 6

Jiriya was sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of booze in his hand just kicking back and watching tv.

Out of no where Naruto burst through the door with Hinata trailing behind him.

"Whoa! Naruto, when did you get so bold?!" Jiriya jumped to conclusions.

"Would get your mind out of the gutter long enough to help us?!"

"What? Is she pregnant or something?"

"No!" They declared in unison, a deep red blush appearing on their faces.

"Ok, then what do you want?"

"Her father abuses her, can she stay with us? Please Jiriya. I don't him to hurt her anymore."

"So you want her to stay here while I tip off the police, right?"

"Please." He whispered.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered.

* * *

Come Monday Hinata's father was finally back from his weekend trip.

"Neji, where is Hinata?" He demanded.

"I haven't seen her since Friday sir."

"Why weren't you watching her?! Who was she with?!"

"Hinata's a grown girl. And I don't know who she was with." He lied.

"I can't believe she would do this!"

"Can you blame her? If my father was a psycho who abused me I wouldn't stick around either."

Hiashi grabbed his neck and slammed him into the counter.

"See what I mean." His words in gasps.

Hiashi released his grip.

"Get out of my face."

Neji gathered his books and headed off to school.

* * *

"Hinata I don't think you should go to school today. I'll tell you what you missed." Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Yes, thank you Naruto."

"I'll see ya later." He shut the door.

She settled on the couch and turned on the tv.

* * *

"Naruto, I take it you've been taking good care of my cousin?" Neji caught up to him in the hall.

"So you know?" Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm glad Naruto."

"I guess I'm just worried."

"Naruto, I've noticed a change in you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Neji then headed off to his next class.

"Hey Naruto, what was that all about? Have you seen Hinata today?" Kiba questioned.

"Hinata? Um, no."

"Hm, I wonder if she's sick." He pondered.

"Don't worry Kiba, I'm sure she's fine."

Kiba noted that Naruto was hiding something, he could tell by his eyes. (A/N: Ok so the other day at lunch this happened to me. This guy said he told my crush that I liked him and then Janet gives me this look and her eyes are all glossy. That's when I knew things were going horribly for me.)

He would find out one way or another.

* * *

Jiriya came home during the middle of the day with a few police officers with him.

"Hinata, these men would like to talk to you."

Hinata nodded and walked over to them.

"Can you tell me how long this problem has been going on?" One asked.

"Since I was six."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"I was scared, if it weren't for Naruto I would have never found the courage." She replied.

The officer with the notepad nodded and was recording her words.

"And your wrists?"

She hadn't even realized that she'd left them bare.

"My emotions got the best of me."

"Well, we're going to investigate this and I'm sure someone's going to have you go to counseling. We'll be in touch."

They then left.

"Well I gotta go kid, Naruto should be home in a few hours. I'll give you kids some time." He winked as her shut the door.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at his comment, how vulgar!

* * *

Naruto jumped into his car after school not knowing Kiba was right behind him.

"Naruto I think I left something at your house the other day can I drop by?"

"It's not the best time Kiba."

"Cut the crap Naruto, what's up with Hinata?! I know you know!"

"She's staying with me for a while, to get away from her father. You must know anyway."

"Why couldn't you have just come out and said that?! I love Hinata way more than you ever will! You're just doing this to get even!"

"Get even?! I love Hinata!"

Kiba was shocked. He could tell Naruto actually meant it.

"Promise to take care of her for me." Kiba ran off.

"I love her."

* * *

A/N: He loves her!! Aww! You should all be proud of me I managed to update all but two of my stories today! My mind went blank...

Anywho, please review!


	7. Please Your Honor!

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Final Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Drops of Blood

Chapter 7

Naruto could barely focus on the road ahead of him. The fact that he might actually love Hinata was completely overwhelming.

A steady rain had started to fall from the gray clouds above. It looked as if was about to storm.

He finally got home and went up to his apartment.

Hinata was napping on the couch.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered to himself.

Just then her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Naruto, you're home." She stood to greet him with a hug.

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"It was pretty good, I was all alone after all."

"I'm sorry but I worry about you, so does Kiba."

"Is Kiba ok?"

"Yeah, he told me to take care of you."

"Kiba's sweet."

"So did Jiriya take care of things?"

"I talked to the police today."

"That's great." He smiled but seemed somewhat out of it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Ok, I'll get started on dinner."

"Kay."

He slammed his door shut and collapsed onto his bed. She really was great.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a smoky barbeque smell.

He jumped up and headed into the kitchen.

Hinata was at the sink cleaning up some extra dishes while Jiriya ate dinner.

"Oh Naruto, I saved you a plate." She pointed to the extra plate on the table.

"Thanks."

"Hinata you should prepare for court." Jiriya whispered.

"Do you think we have a chance of winning?"

"Who knows, we'll just have to wait."

They had no idea that it'd only be a short time.

* * *

Hiashi opened the front door to two officers with a warrant to search his house.

"What's going on?" Neji appeared beside him.

"Mr. Hyuga, we have reason to believe that you have been abusing children in your home."

"No, never."

The police officer's gaze went to Neji's bruised neck.

"How'd you get that son?"

"My uncle was rather angry at his daughter so decided to take it out on me."

It was payback time.

"Sir, you're going to have to come with us."

"No! I will not take this! Get out of my house!"

The other police officer held him down while the other cuffed him.

"Son, your cousin and you better start preparing for a court case. My friend here will start taking some pictures of the scene and collecting evidence."

Neji nodded and let the man in.

Hanabi stood at the top of the stairs watching down. It was finally time for this to end.

Neji got all the information about their court appearance and Hinata was finally able to return to school.

* * *

"This Saturday huh? I hope you'll finally be set free Hinata." Kiba leaned up against the locker right next to hers.

"Thanks Kiba." She smiled.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Naruto appeared beside her.

"Yeah, see ya Kiba."

He smiled.

"Need a ride?" Naruto questioned.

"Nah." Ever since that day Kiba seemed distant, almost empty.

"Kay, see ya around."

The courtroom was packed with high school students and the case began.

"Neji Hyuga to the stand please."

Neji walked up and took a seat.

"Neji, you moved in with your uncle a few months ago after the death of your father correct?"

"Yes."

"How would you describe your uncle's attitude when you arrived?"

"He immediately put his daughter, Hinata, to work. I mentioned that it was unfair to make her do all the work and he ended up hitting her in the jaw and throwing a chair at us."

"Yes, and other than this what other violent acts were directed towards you."

"Every once in a while he'd throw a tantrum and hit me or something but just the other day he had me by the neck."

"Ok, no further questions. I'd now like to call Hinata Hyuga to the stand."

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and she took Neji's place in the chair.

"Now you said this behavior in your father has been going on for about 10 years now?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe some of the things that your father has done to you?"

"I've always been forced to do the house hold tasks and if they didn't meet his standards he'd strike me or choke me. Sometimes he'd throw coffee or plates of food on me."

"Ok, now is it correct that these acts have caused you to be suicidal?"

Many people in the audience gasped.

"Yes."

"Please your honor! How can a girl who is emotionally and possibly mentally unstable be trusted?!" Hiashi's lawyer called out.

"Don't interrupt, Neji Hyuga has no evidence of instability and his claims are the same."

"That's all for now."

Then Hinata was dismissed.

For a few weeks the court battle went on.

Finally the jury reached a verdict.

"Hiashi Hyuga is guilty of child abuse and domestic assault and is charged with 6 to 8 years in prison. As for the children they should be under foster care. Hinata Hyuga should spend sometime at a special psychiatric hospital."

"Wait! Your honor!" Naruto called out.

"What is it?"

"This could mean that I might never see Hianta again! Please let her stay here!"

"Who are you and what are your grounds?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I really deeply love her! Please change your mind!"

"Please your honor! Hinata's a great person and will be greatly missed!" Kiba stood behind Naruto.

The judge looked over some of her papers.

"Neji Hyuga turns 18 in one month. They can stay here and live in the Hyuga house but Hinata will still have to attend hospital meetings. Case closed." The crowd went ballistic.

Hinata hugged Naruto tight.

"I love you too."

"Hinata." He smiled and took her lips into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finished it! Sorry if some of you didn't like the way it turned out. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!


End file.
